The Dragon and Her Rose
by Blackace70
Summary: Sequel/Serialization of Lavits Dragoon's "The Dragon's Rose"; After the events that took place in Yang's garage. Garnet and Yang are officially a couple. But being a couple won't be easy, as they have to deal with Trials & Tribulations of being in a relationship. While also dealing with Yang's reputation within the walls of Beacon High. Male!RubyxYang, Enabler.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody it's Ace here; and as always I have a new story for you guys. And this one, is a little bit special than from my others. In a sense that, this is sequel/serialization to a one-shot that I actually did not write.**

 **The One-shot in question that I'm making a story out of is called "The Dragon's Rose"; Requested by me, and beautifully written by Lavits Dragoon. A great author and someone I consider to be a good friend of mine. You should check out his other RWBY works. Trust me when I saw, they're worth the read.**

 **This work is a collab between me and him. Lavits provided me with a one-shot, and to a lesser extent, a means for a beginning to me to work with. And on my part, I provide the story to continue on.**

 **I suggest to you, before you read this. That you read "The Dragon's Rose" on Lavits Dragoon's page. That way, you aren't slightly confused as to what's going on. As this directly picks up after the one-shot. However, I will provide a bit of a synopsis as to what's going on. Should you choose to read this first.**

 _ **Summary: Yang Xiao Long is known by the entire student body as the most dangerous and violent girl in all of Beacon. Her reputation makes it so that anyone who sees her, knows immediately to stay away from her. But despite them perceiving her in this light. They couldn't be farther from the truth, when in actuality; Yang was nothing more than I girl who wanted a friend.**_

 _ **Feeling that her time in Beacon may be over for her. Her feels that her last hope for a true friend, lies within the next transfer student: Garnet Rose. And after a rocky start and one night of a 'Heart-to-Heart'. Love blossoms between the two.**_

 **That's all I will say without fully spoiling it. Gotta have something to look forward to when you read it.**

 **Anyways, I think I've said all I've needed to in this A/N. Onto the disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters. All properties and rights belong to RoosterTeeth. I DO however own any and all OCs that appear in this story.**

 **Thank you reading and I hope you enjoy.**

 **-X-**

Chapter 1: The Next Day

"Mom, dad, I'm heading out for school."

"Okay, sweetheart be careful."

Garnet smiled as grabbed his bookbag and headed for the door. His parent followed him to the entrance.

"Have a good day at school." Summer smiled.

"And remember what we talked about last night." Qrow reminded in a stern tone "I know you told us that you would be with this girl no matter what happens. But I want your word, that you'll take responsibility for your actions."

Garnet gave a serious look. "I will, I promise."

Summer swatted her husband in the chest. "Oh ease up, Qrow. I'm sure he'll do the right thing. I'm behind him and his girlfriend 100%!"

' _Odd, considering that you flat out called Yang a harlot. And tried to prevent me from seeing her again.'_ Garnet thought with a sweatdrop

Qrow, thinking along the same lines as his son. Looked at his wife with a raised brow. "You're only saying that because you're excited at the thought of being a grandmother."

Summer gasped "No! I mean," She pouted and looked away "I wouldn't say no to grandchildren at a tender age."

"Summer, he's 15 and the girl he's with is 17. Either way, they're still young."

Summer pouted and merely looked away.

"Um, c-can I leave now?" Garnet asked quietly, starting to feel really uncomfortable about the topic his parent were heading into.

"Oh, I'm sorry Garnet." Summer laughed nervously "In any case, when you see this Yang girl today. Tell her I said hi, and that I would love to meet her. I wanna get to know the girl that snagged my son's heart."

Nodding with a blush, Garnet left out the door and set out for school.

-X-

As Garnet walked down the street on his way to Beacon. His mind was deep in thought as he thought about the events that had occurred last night. It was kinda hard to believe what had happened. What went from a simple task of him delivering a letter to Yang. Who he initially considered her to be nothing more than a violent delinquent. Turned into him hanging out and getting to know the said bully and find out that she was nothing more than a misunderstood girl.

Garnet shook his head, the more he got to know about Yang last night. The more he felt bad about jumping to conclusions about her. Even though Jaune had done nothing wrong, and was merely looking out for him. He should've at least given Yang the benefit of the doubt, and at least see what she had wanted with him first. But, in the end, it had all worked out. And Garnet had managed to find a friend within Yang Xiao Long.

' _And something even more.'_ He thought, his face reddening at the memory of what had happened in Yang's garage last night.

His thoughts were cut short as the sounds of a motorcycle engine roaring. He turned to see a familiar sea of blonde hair fluttering in the wind. Garnet smiled happily as he waved to Yang, who slowed Bumblebee down to a halt in front of Garnet.

"Hey…" Yang greeted with small smile

"Hey!"

There was a bit of an awkward silence between the new couple. Despite giving into lust and passion like they had last night. They still had yet to get to fully know each other. After a minute of silence, Yang finally spoke up.

"So, uh, wanna lift to Beacon, Garnet?" The blonde asked a bit shyly

Garnet blinked, then smiled warmly and nodded "Sure"

Yang scooted up a bit allowing room for Garnet to hop on. With a nice grip around Yang's waist, earning a nice blush from the blonde. Garnet nodded and the two set out to Beacon. The ride itself was quiet, but pleasant; and Garnet had gotten a front row seat to just how fast Bumblebee could really go.

"So," Yang began, gaining her new boyfriend's attention "How did everything go with your parents last night?"

Seeing that Yang was trying to start a conversation, Garnet smiled "Oh, it went okay, mom and dad chewed me out a bit for coming home late. But their anger was mostly overruled by their relief that I was alright."

"Well, I can't say I blame them. I'd've probably been the same way if my child came home that late in the evening." Yang said

Garnet nodded, then looked down in thought "I also…" he tightened his grip around Yang's waist "I also told them about what we had. . .done last night."

"Oh," was all that Yang had said, a moment passed until she spoke up again "You did?"

"Not intentionally at first!" Garnet defended "I had planned to keep it a secret until the time was right and we learned about, you know. But when dad had made a joke about me being alone with you in your house for a long time. And I kinda reacted negatively to that; they managed to piece it together."

Yang didn't respond, though Garnet could feel her tensing up against him.

"And what did they...say?"

Garnet gave a brief pause before speaking "Well, they were shocked and angry, my mom more so than my dad. That honestly was not really surprising. My mom even cursed out your name, calling you a harlot for supposedly 'defiling' me."

Garnet couldn't see it, but Yang was harboring a disheartened look on her face "Oh…" Her grip on Bumblebee's steering wheel tightened as she tried to force down the tears in her eyes. She had not even gotten the chance to meet his parents and already she was bad terms with his mother.

"But," Garnet said, making Yang glance back at him "I told them, that despite how they may feel about you. I'd still want to be with you no matter what." He smiled at her

Yang couldn't keep the look of school on her face "R-Really?" She said, hoping that she wasn't hearing things

Garnet nodded "Yeah, I pretty much told them that regardless of whether or not you were pregnant. I still wanted to be with you. And after some convincing of my sincerity, they relented. And better yet...they actually support us."

That last part of Garnet's statement nearly caused Yang to lose control of Bumblebee, nearly resulting in them crashing. She steered and parked her bike onto the curb, her head still hung low.

"Your parents...approve of us?" She asked in a quiet tone, though the underlying shocked and bit of hope was present.

"For the most part, yes." Garnet replied, still a little shaken by the near accident they had. "Even though they had been angry at what we did. They were more concerned about the fact of you being a single parent. So they pretty much scolded me and told me that I wasn't running from this. Something I had no intention of doing long before I even told them. And- hey Yang! Are you okay?! You're crying!"

Indeed Yang was crying, but the tears she was shedding were of pure joy "I'm sorry Garnet, I'm just...so happy." she hiccupped with a smile, as she rubbed her eyes

Garnet was confused by this until he remembered Yang's situation. Up until now, Yang had always been alone; both in Beacon and at home, what with her parents never being around due to their jobs. And that little incident at school, tarnishing her reputation amongst the students. For the first time in her life, the girl was being exposed to nothing but positive emotions around her. And it was completely overwhelming the blonde beauty.

Smiling Garnet got off the bike and made Yang face him, he then pulled his girlfriend into a deep embrace, to which the blonde accepted and returned. They remained like that for a while until a quiet gasp could be heard behind them. The couple looked back to see a few students wearing the standard Beacon uniform, staring at them with a shocked expression on their faces. Shock, which soon turned to fear when they saw Yang staring at them with a blank look. Thinking that they might incur her wrath, the students immediately started walking past them in a hurry.

Garnet was put off by the sudden action, while Yang watched the students leave with a somewhat numbed feeling. Already used to that type of reaction.

There was a brief moment of silence between the two of them, until Garnet finally spoke up "Wanna get going?" He said with a smile

Yang had a smile of her own "Sure."

-X-

"You ready?"

"To be honest, no. I'm not." She then smiled at Garnet, grabbing his hand "But since I have you at my side. I think I'll be fine."

Garnet felt relieved at Yang's positive response, and squeezed her hand comforting to emphasize that. With a deep breath, the two walked into the school grounds together. And immediately, the whispers started up.

" _Is that Yang? No way, why is she back?!"_

" _I was just starting to get used to her not being her since her week long absence."_

" _I knew it was too good to be true!"_

" _I hope she doesn't start trouble again."_

" _Quiet! Or else she'll hear you."_

Garnet felt Yang start to bristle at hushed comments, and once again he squeezed her hand to calm her down. It did the trick as Yang took another deep breath and visibly relaxed. Focusing more on heading to their destination, rather than listening to the whispers. Though, while Yang seemed to have calmed down, Garnet was another story. As he listened to the comments himself, he couldn't help but feel awful for Yang. He had known that Yang wasn't highly regarded within Beacon. But he honestly didn't know that it had been THIS bad. Hearing this, just reminded him about how he had acted towards her last week. And that ended up making him feel even more terrible about himself.

As the two neared Principal Ozpin's office. They noticed that the whispers started to shift from Yang to Garnet.

" _Who's that guy next to her?"_

" _Dunno, must be new here. Hope he's not as bad as she is."_

" _Wait! I've seen him before. He's the new transfer student here."_

" _Why's he with her?"_

" _Probably a fresh meat slave."_

" _How horrible, not even a full month here and he's already in her clutches."_

Garnet winced when Yang's grip on his hand tightened painfully and her body started trembling. Garnet mistook her shaking and thought she was quaking out of sadness. As if she were about to cry. But to Yang, it was something else. She wasn't trembling out of sadness, no; she was shaking with rage.

She had expected everything to start throwing comments at her. That was fine, she honestly didn't care. She could take that and move on. What she couldn't stand, was the comments about Garnet. Fresh Meat? Slave?! They don't even know anything!

If they wanted to take shots at her fine! Let them do what they want. But leave Garnet out of their mouths.

Before she could lose herself. She calmed herself down, and reminded herself that Garnet was with her. Get angry wouldn't solve anything, but rather prove their point.

The two were almost there to the office until…

" _It's odd though, the way they're walking together. It doesn't seem like she's treating him like a slave."_

" _...Do you think they're. . .dating?"_

" _*Snort* Yeah right! Who in their right mind would possibly want to date-"_

 _ ***BANG***_

-x-

All the students in the hallway jumped at the sudden loud noise. Some of the guys nearer to the source flinched violently, while girls shrieked and clutched their heads. Garnet eyes were just wide with shock.

"Y-Yang?"

Yang emitted wavered breathing as she slowly removed her hand from the fist-sized dent she punched into a locker. Cracking her knuckles, popping her bones back into place. She quickly left the scene, leaving the students and Garnet behind. Not wanting any of them to see the tears threatening to spill out.

"Yang!" Garnet called out to the retreating blonde. Only for it be in vain as he was promptly ignored. Gnashing his teeth, the 15-year old sent a harsh glare to the student body, shaking and surprising the stunned students even more. Before running after Yang.

-X-

"Fuck! I knew I shouldn't have bother coming back. It's even worse than before!"

Within an empty stairwell, Yang was found at the edge of it. Gripping the handle with enough force threatening to break it. Soon she heard footsteps occurring behind her, making her forcing down a sigh. She really didn't want to deal with anyone. And hope that they would pass by her.

Unfortunately, that didn't seem to be the case as the steps seemed to get closer to her. The moment she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She smacked the hand away from her harshly and turned to glare at the person in question.

"What?!" She spat out, but just as immediately as she became hostile. Her anger quickly receded when she realized who she was talking to.

Her eyes were widened with shock "I...I…"

"Well, I can see that I've gotten your attention." The person said with a surprisingly calm smile on their face "Good morning, Ms. Xiao Long."

"P-Principal Ozpin…"

-X-

"Hey Garnet, wait up!"

The crimsonette stopped in his tracks and glanced back to see who was shouting his name. Only to find that it was Jaune who was running up to him with an anxious look on his face.

Garnet had a brow raised, why was Jaune calling him? "Jaune? What are you doing here? Class is gonna be starting soon."

"I could...ask you...the same thing." The taller blonde wheeze a bit out of breath. Man, for a short 15-year old, Garnet can sure move quick.

Garnet looked away in another direction down the hall "Yeah about that, I might be late to class or miss it altogether. I need to find Yang."

"That's another thing that I want to bring up." Jaune told him a lot more straightened up "What's the deal between you and Xiao Long?"

Garnet narrowed his eyes a bit, not really liking the way Jaune had used that tone just now "What do you mean?" He asked cautiously

Jaune flinched at his friend's sudden change in tone "I-I saw you two earlier as you were heading school. Not to mention, I'm hearing things about how Yang has turned you into her personal servant." He explained nervously "That's not true is it...she's not...I mean you're not really-"

"Jaune."

That one worded response caused the blonde Arc to stop in his track and promptly rendered him quiet. He was shocked when he saw Garnet staring at him, looking REALLY displeased.

"Jaune," Garnet started "You are my friend, and I value our friendship very deeply. But if the next words out of your mouth has something to do with Yang in a negative manner. We are going to have a problem."

The blonde male was surprised by how defensive his friend was being of Beacon's most feared Bully. Just last week, the kid had been terrified of her. Almost looking over his shoulders every two seconds to see if he was being followed. Now Garnet was treating Yang as if they've been friends their entire life.

"What happened?" He finally asked after a long period of silence

"What happened?" Garnet huffed out a tense sigh "What happened is that I realized you can learn a lot about a person if you actually sit down and have a talk with them."

-X-

"So what seems to be the problem Ms. Xiao Long? I would hate for all that effort of coming to school go to waste. If you're not in class."

A part of Yang wanted to ignore the principal behind her. To completely disregard him, in hopes that he would go away. But, another part, a small part of her wanted her to confide in him. To have someone, anyone listen to her problems. Seeing that the principal actually sat down next to her, pretty much gave her, her answer.

' _Well, nothing to lose I suppose.'_

Letting out a sigh, she began "I feel...that maybe coming back to have been a mistake."

"Oh? How so?"

"Ever since my incident with...well you know. Not a lot of people thought highly of me. Basically at a point where I'm the school pariah. All those times that I've skipped school wasn't really because I didn't care about it. I just didn't come to school because I couldn't deal with all the whispers and stares."

Ozpin nodded taking a sip of his coffee. He gestured for the girl to continue, signifying that he was listening.

"By that point in time I was ready to just quit school altogether." Yang then allowed a small smile "At least if it wasn't for Garnet."

Ozpin raised a brow at the affectionate tone the supposed bully used. But kept silent about it, filing it away for later.

"He came to my house yesterday to deliver a letter. No doubt at your request. And after we had… talked, he managed to convinced me to give Beacon one more shot. And as you can see, I did."

Yang started to get angry "But nothing's change!" She screamed slamming her fist against the metal poling of the handrails. There was complete silence within the stairwell. Only the faint sound of the poles vibrating emanating through the area.

"Nothing change…" She repeated a lot more quieter "I knew that from the start that I would deal with some hardships. I knew, but I still came anyway; figuring to myself that maybe, with time. I could change everyone's opinion about me. If not the whole school, then at least the majority of it. But I'm not even here 5 minutes and already they're all talking about me. Their whispers towards me, I could handle that fine. But it was the fact that they started talking about Garnet, making assumptions about him being with me. That I couldn't stand!"

She looked at Ozpin, fresh tears appearing on her face "I don't want to subject Garnet to all this. Even though he's trying to be nice, and wants to help me through this. I can't drag him down with me like this. Not if he's going to go through the same thing I will."

Finally she hugged her knees and brought them close "Maybe I should just drop out and be done with this. Like I said, it's one thing if they come after me. I don't want them saying things about the few people close to me, just because of association."

"Do you think that will truly solve anything?"

"Huh?" Yang looked at her principal, who took another sip of his coffee.

The principal then leveled a serious stare to the young blonde.

"Do you truly think that running away from your problems will solve anything?"

-X-

"G-Garnet, I don't understand what do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I meant Jaune." Garnet stated in a hard tone "Ever since the beginning, when you first told me about her. I had been living in this constant fear that Yang was nothing more than someone who wouldn't hesitate to hurt me at a moment's notice. But after spending one night with her. I realized that everything people had assumed about her was completely false!"

Jaune harbored a confused look, and Garnet decided to elaborate "Yesterday I went to her house to deliver the letter that Principal Ozpin instructed me to give. Yeah, you remember that address that was apart of that rich neighborhood? Turns out, it was Yang's house."

Jaune was surprised "Yang comes from a rich family?" He mumbled, more to himself than Garnet

Whether or not Garnet heard Jaune. He ignored it and continued on.

"After being invited in and having a chance to talk to her. As well as apologize for what I did the other day. You don't need to worry about it. I realized that she wasn't some violent girl they made her out to be. In reality, she was just a lonely girl who desperately wanted a friend."

"And what about all the things she did?!" Jaune said to Garnet, hoping that the teen would see reason "I doubt a 'lonely girl' would hurt somebody to the point that they'd end up in the hospital."

"I…" Garnet paused, taken aback by what Jaune had just said "What…?"

"The incident, between Yang and this guy named Domino. After a spat had occurred because of Yang's bike, she ended up beating the kid to point where he had to be hospitalized." Jaune told him "That was roughly over a month ago. He's still in there to this day."

Garnet had a really disturbed look on his face "I...didn't know." Garnet muttered to himself, staring at the floor.

"Tell me Garnet; how can someone who's a supposedly 'lonely' girl? Go out and do something like that?"

Garnet looked away, unable to look at Jaune and think of anything to say that could refute his statement.

"I...I…"

Garnet's voice died in his throat. What could he honestly say?

 _To be continued_

 **And thus ends chapter one of another one of my of newest Enabler/Burning Rose stories. Just like with "A Sister's Love" I hope this goes well.**

 **So yeah, here's the first chapter to my new story. And a fairly heavy and emotional one at that. Well, they can't always be happy. I would've made this a bit longer, but felt this would be a good place to stop. Hopefully the next chapter will be a bit longer.**

 **So yeah, like I've said; if you've read this first. I urge you to read Lavits Dragoon's "The Dragon's Rose" wonderfully written and worth recommending. Also check out his other mainstream Enabler story "The Burning Rose Bush" That' his own story and as someone who is a huge fan of Enabler. I give it a 10/10 must read.**

 **Well that's all I have to say on the matter. So for now…**

 **Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. If you did, then please be as kind enough to leave a Fave/Follow/and or Review, to tune in next time. And be sure to check out my other works and give them your support. Until then…**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Resolve

Garnet stared at Jaune, with a look of shock and dread ' _Yang hospitalized someone?'_ He thought before shaking his head "N-No, that can't be right."

"I wish I was lying. But it's the truth." Jaune stated sadly "When the paramedics arrived; they said that Domino wasn't breathing. And that even his heart had stopped as well."

Garnet looked alarmed.

Jaune looked away from Garnet. Obviously showing that he wasn't enjoying this conversation "Look, I don't want us to argue. But you have to understand; can you honestly still say that Yang is 'misunderstood' after hearing that?"

Garnet looked down at the ground. Once again rendered quiet by his friend.

-X-

"What do you mean if I think running away will solve anything?! What else am I supposed to do?!"

Yang glared at her principal as her anger slowly raised. Ozpin didn't react to the young teen's outburst as he continued to sip his coffee. Today's brew was exceptionally delicious.

"I meant what I said Ms. Xiao Long." He finally said "Do you actually think running from you petty problems would actually resolve anything?"

Yang went from anger to shock and bewilderment. Didn't her principal hear any of what she had just told him? How can he think being the school pariah be anything trivial?

Before she could open her mouth; Ozpin spoke again "Ms. Xiao Long, you must understand. During my time, before and after I became principal I have met and dealt with people who have been in similar situations as you are in right now. Some that were lighter than yours, some much worse. Believe me when I say, that you are no different."

Yang looked away from the man and stared back at her knees.

"Now, don't misunderstand my calmness for apathy. I do find your problems concerning. And while I can try my best to help alleviate the issue. I can only do so much. You are the only one who can resolve the matter."

"Easier said than done, when no one is willing to give me a chance." Yang pointed out downtrodden

Ozpin raised a brow "Oh?" He smiled "That's funny, I was under the impression that, that was not the case." He grinned at Yang's confused look "Wasn't it you who said that if it wasn't for Garnet, you wouldn't be here?"

Yang's eyes started to widened in understanding. But even so "Garnet is just one person though. Even if he's done more for me than he's realized. How would that change anything?"

"Every journey begins with a single step." Ozpin responded sagely; smiling as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder "Even if it's only one person, they can make a large difference."

' _I won't deny that.'_ Yang smiled. It was true, in literally one night, Garnet had managed to make her smile more than she had in her time in Beacon.

"Your eyes seems to have regained some of its shine." Ozpin noted "I may not know what type of intimate relationship you two have." Yang blushed and spluttered at the statement "But it would seem that you care a great deal about him, don't you?"

Coming out of her embarrassment. She smiled to her principal "Yes, it would seem so."

"And I'm to assume that he feels the same way about you?"

Yang's smiled only grew at the question.

"Yes…"

-X-

"I do." Was Garnet's simply reply

Jaune was floored by that simple two worded response "Why?" Was all he could say.

"Jaune, don't get me wrong. I understand what you said. And there's no doubt that what you've said was the absolute truth."

Jaune opened his mouth to say something, but Garnet stopped him "But. Unlike most people, I like to hear the truth from both sides. Other than just make assumptions on baseless claims." He explained "You say that Yang attacked Domino, was it? What was the reason? Did she feel threatened, was it self-defense? Or did she really lash out unprovoked?"

"It's simple questions like these that can go a long way and resolve a lot of issues. Do you think?"

Jaune felt like he wanted to say something. In fact, he kinda did, but surprisingly; he couldn't find anything to refute that statement. Soon he lowered his head, as if he was contemplating what Garnet had told him. He felt a hand placed on his shoulder and looked up to see Garnet smiling at him.

"I don't understand, how can you defend so easily?"

"That's simple," Garnet put his hands behind his back "It's because I care about her." A light blush formed "In more ways than one."

Jaune caught the flushed cheeks and instantly it all clicked together for the usually dense teen "Wait, you-"

"And that's why," Garnet continued, ignoring the shocked blonde "I'll stand by her for as long as it takes to make you see what a good person she is. After all, that's what a loving boyfriend is for right?"

' _And possible soon-to-be dad.'_ He mentally added, before shaking his head. Nothing has been proven about that yet.

Seeing that this conversation is done, Garnet turned to leave and search for Yang. But before he did so, he decided to leave Jaune with these parting words.

"Keep in mind Jaune, at the end of the day. Yang may be a supposed bully, but she's human like the rest of us. She _does_ have emotions. Just because you haven't seen it, doesn't mean it's not there." His eyelids lowered "Think about that, the next time you want to pass judgement on her. Or anyone for that matter."

Garnet then walked off, leaving Jaune to ponder on what he had just said. Unbeknownst to the two however, a third party was hiding at the hall corner. Hearing everything that the two had talked about. The person stared at the ground with a despondent look on their face before walking off.

-X-

"So I take it that you're feeling a bit better now?"

"Yeah," Yang wiped the tears from her eyes "Thanks Principal Ozpin, this talk really helped."

Ozpin gave one of his rare but genuine smiles towards Yang "Think nothing of it, I may be a principal. But that doesn't mean I don't care for my students."

He placed a comforting hand on Yang's shoulder "You kids are the future. As such, people like us have to sure your journey is as bright as possible. Know this Ms. Xiao Long, even in the darkest of times…"

"YANG!"

Ozpin chuckled "Well, I'm sure you're aware of the rest."

Yang blinked "Garnet?"

"Yang! Where are- there you are!"

Garnet threw himself, wrapping his arms around her. "I was so worried when you ran off like that. Are you okay?" He asked, his tone filled with concern.

Yang could almost feel the amused look on Ozpin's face at the sight of this. But she chose to ignore it as she hugged her boyfriend.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said with a smile "I'm sorry for worrying you like that."

Garnet smiled before noticing that Yang wasn't alone. "Oh, good morning Principal Ozpin." He greeted "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I was just passing through, until I saw Ms. Xiao Long here. Who looked like she use someone to talk to."

Garnet gave an apologetic look "Sorry, we were on our way to your office. But we ran into some...complications." He muttered bitterly

Yang though, had heard what he had said. And gave a gentle squeeze to Garnet's hand, as how he did for her. And that promptly calmed the teen down.

Finally standing, Ozpin smiled at the interaction between the two. It would seem sending Garnet out to deliver the letter to Yang worked out a lot better than he anticipated.

"Now then," He said, gaining the two teen's attention "I take it that, since you're here back in Beacon. You'll start attending class regularly again?"

"Yes," Yang answered smiling at Garnet "I am."

"Well then, a bit informal. But I would officially like to welcome you back to Beacon." Ozpin told her "Now, of course, you'll be on a bit of academic probation. To make up for the work you missed out on during your absences. I trust that won't be an issue."

Yang shook her head "No, that's completely fine and understandable." She figured there would be some type of repercussions for her actions. But if she were to be completely honest, it was a bit lighter than what she was expecting.

"Now, if you two will come with me. I can write you a note explaining your absences from your class." He started down the stairs "Oh, and if I may say something on a more…personal level." He looked back at the two confused teens and smirked.

"While I understand that the hormones of teenaged kids are a sensitive and wild thing. I would prefer refraining from committing acts of indulgences until a later point in your life." He took a long sip of his coffee "You wouldn't want to have any complications at such a young age now, would you?"

The look of shock and mortification on both Garnet and Yang's faces almost made Ozpin tempted to pull out his scroll and take a picture. And who said he didn't know how to lighten up every once and awhile?

The silver haired man turned and started for the hall "Well, come along now. Time's a wastin."

Garnet and Yang stood frozen in their spot. Their face beet red while their jaws were wide open. After a minute of pure silence, Garnet quietly spoke up.

"H-How did he…?!"

"So the rumors were true." Yang whispered stunned

Garnet raised a brow "What rumor?"

"A rumor about how Ozpin is able to learn the truth about someone by looking into their eyes. And supposedly, into their soul." The blonde shook her head "I didn't think it was true...well, until now."

The 15-year old paled as he stared at the spot his principal once occupied. Beacon High truly was a frightening school at times.

-X-

Following that little incident. The rest of the morning was pretty calm and quiet for the most part. While Yang still had to deal with the wariness of her classmates. After her talk with Ozpin, she didn't let that get to her. And was able to get through most of the day like any other student. Much to Garnet's relief. Now lunch time finally hit, and the two decided to have lunch on the roof.

"Catching up on my work is gonna take awhile." Yang said tiredly as she pulled out her lunch. It was nothing special this time around, just a varied assortments of sandwiches. . .What? Just because she was rich, didn't mean she flaunted her silver spoon everywhere she went.

She considered those that did that nothing more than snobbish brats.

-x-

Meanwhile in the library a certain white haired girl sneezed loudly. And blushed deeply when she noticed majority of the students staring at her.

-x-

Garnet smiled "Well, if you need any help. You can always ask me." He said as he pulled out his lunch.

Yang raised a brow at the lunch her boyfriend brought out. It was a plastic covered bowl, filled with rice, vegetables, and...chicken if she guess right. Garnet saw Yang eyeing his bowl and immediately started to shift around in discomfort.

"W-What?"

"Huh?! Oh, nothing!" Yang quickly waved her hand "I was just taking a look at your lunch. It looks well made. Your mom must've went all out on it."

She heard Garnet mumble something under his breath "it's not...mom…"

"I'm sorry Garnet, what did you say?"

"I said, it's not my mom's cooking!" Garnet said much louder, blushing he looked down "It's mine."

Yang blinked "Oh, OH! Sorry, I shouldn't have assumed."

"It's fine, you didn't know." Garnet assured her with grin. He scooted closed and sat indian style right next to her "Would you like to try some?"

Yang looked excited "Sure! But first…" the blonde turned her attention to the rooftop entrance "I know you're there. You can come out now!"

Garnet was confused by Yang's sudden action. That is, until he heard a ' _meep'_ coming from behind the door. Stepping out into plain sight was a tall girl with brown hair and brown eyes. With a hesitate wave, the girl greeted the couple.

"Ah um, h-hello."

Garnet's eyes widened "Ah you!"

-X-

When Velvet had heard that Yang Xiao Long had stopped coming to school last week. The austrian girl had been relieved. Though she had never seen or met the blonde in person. She had learned all she had through rumors and what her boyfriend had told her. Naturally, after that, she was a bit frightened by the blonde's presence. That week where Yang had been absent; Velvet had been happy. But her happiness came to an end, when she saw Yang this morning on her bike. And given the fact that the girl was in her uniform. It was clear that the blonde was returning to school.

But as much as she was frightened at the prospect of seeing Yang again. Her fear had been briefly squashed by the sight before her. There had been Yang's precious bike: Bumblebee. Along with the owner herself. But that wasn't what caught her attention. What did catch her attention was the extra passenger that had been with Yang.

It was the new transfer student that had arrived at Beacon a few weeks back. If she had recalled correctly, his name had been Garnet.

She had been wondering why the little guy had been with Yang that morning. Instantly, her mind had assumed and feared the worst for him. But she was soon in for a shock when she had walked in on an amazing sight.

There, on the curb of the sidewalk, was Garnet. Who was holding Yang close to him in a loving embrace. What surprised her even more, was the supposed delinquent hugging back. The quiet brunette had been so shocked at the sight. She couldn't stop herself from letting out a gasp. Which ended up alerting both Garnet and Yang. The former looking back at her and her friends in confusion. While the latter stared at them with a neutral look.

It wasn't a look of anger, nor was it one of irritation. It was just simply a look. That alone intrigued Velvet. She had been under the impression that Yang would be someone who would lash out the moment she was disturbed. To see her act so calm and docile, it was surprising to say the least.

She wanted to ponder more about it. But she soon found herself being dragged by her friends. Who didn't seem like they want to stay any longer than they planned to when they saw Yang looking at her.

Even after she was dragged away from that interesting sight. Her mind was still going over what she just saw.

-x-

Morning passed and it was now lunch time. Velvet had her lunch and was on her way to meet her friends. Passing through the halls, her ears picked up on something. Unlike most people, Velvet had been gifted with enhanced hearing since birth. Which had come in handy plenty a time. Just like now, when she focused and honed in to the sound of...giggling? Following it to it source, Velvet was once again, treated to a shocking sight.

There was Yang and the transfer student Garnet, alone in the hallway. Now, you'd think, that after hearing that, you expected something to be going on between the two of them. But it couldn't be more the opposite. There was Yang, leaning casually against the lockers a bag in hand, while Garnet was rocking back and forth on his feet. His hands behind his back, his own lunch in hand. Both students were chatting with one another, and judging by the atmosphere they were exuding. It was clear that the conversation was pleasant.

As for the conversation itself it was mostly about how their day had been and whatnot. From what Velvet could gather. The poor girl's jaw nearly dropped when she saw Yang being picked up and twirled around. All the while giggling soundly. Velvet couldn't believe what she was seeing. This couldn't be the same Yang Xiao Long that everybody was talking about. The same one that everyone feared, was it?

She dipped back behind the corner when she saw them nearly notice her. She could hear them talking.

" _Yang, what's wrong?"_ She heard Garnet speak.

" _I thought I saw someone at the end of the hall...it was probably nothing. Come on Garnet, let's get to the roof."_

After that, she heard the two walking in the opposite direction from her. Once they were gone, she let out a sigh, and stepped out of her hiding spot. Her face hardened in thought and realization.

"They're wrong." She found herself saying "She's nothing like they say she is."

With newfound determination, Velvet started after the unsuspecting couple.

-X-

' _Well, I came this far. No turning back now.'_ Velvet gulped before stepping out into the open

"Ah um, h-hello." She greeted nervously, giving a small wave to the couple

Garnet stared at the brunette for a moment, until a flash of recognition appeared on his face "Ah you!" He exclaimed "You were one of students from before this morning."

Velvet nodded "Y-Yes that's right."

Yang narrowed his eyes "Why are you here?"

"Oh well," Velvet showed her lunch bag "I was hoping...I could join you two for lunch."

Garnet blinked in shock, while Yang gaped at her answer. Clearly neither one was expecting that kind of answer.

"You. . .wanna eat with us?" Garnet uttered still stunned. To which Velvet nodded with a smile "Well sure of course you-"

"Wait a minute…"

Both teens looked at Yang, who had her eyes covered by her bangs "What's your angle?" She murmured

Velvet was taken aback "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, what's your angle?" Yang repeated, a lot louder this time around. "Pretty much the entire student body is afraid of me. And considering how you and your friends acted this morning, you're clearly the same."

Yang levelled a light glare at Velvet making the girl flinch "So I find it a bit hard to believe that you would go from scared to want to willingly sit with me. All in the span of one morning."

She balled her hand into a fight "So I repeat, why are you here?"

A part of Velvet was frightened by the harsh tone that Yang had been using with her. Another part of her wanted to get out there. But the third part of her; a third part of her made her stay. As she came to noticed something with Yang. Hearing Yang speak to her the way she did; Velvet noticed that several different emotions within the tone that she had used. Anger being the predominant one, followed by skepticism. But the one that really caught her attention, the one that was well hidden and would be easily missed if you weren't paying attention.

Hurt.

Hearing that hurtful tone in Yang's voice was what confirmed everything for Velvet. Yang Xiao Long was not a bad person. And by Oum, she was going to help make people see that.

But first…

"You have my sincerest word that I have no ill intentions Yang." Velvet assured "If anything, I want to apologize for my actions."

Yang's anger melted into confusion "Apologize?"

"I, like many others, assumed you were nothing more than a delinquent. Based off the rumors that people said about you, as well as that incident that had occurred." She then bore a downcast expression "But after seeing how you truly were, both this morning, and in the hallway with Garnet. I realized, I've made a big mistake."

The next thing Velvet did, caught Yang completely off guard. The brunette bowed to her.

"Yang, I know you may not believe me. But I want you to trust me when I say that I truly mean every single word that I've said. And I hope that at some point in the future, you'll come to realize and accept that."

By that point, Velvet started to cry, surprising everyone even herself. Garnet looked at her and could tell that what she was saying was the truth. He noticed Yang stand up, her eyes still covered. And slowly made her way to the still bowed brunette.

"For a long time, I've always wanted someone to get to know the true me." She started, speaking in a low voice "To talk to me, without judging me as if I weren't human. And now that someone is finally given me that chance. That's all I could ever hope for."

She stopped in front of Velvet, and the girl looked up. To see the face of one tear-struck Yang Xiao Long.

"That's all I ever wanted." She choked out, a smile forming "Thank you."

Velvet had a smile herself as she brought Yang into a deep hug, where Yang accepted and returned gratefully. Garnet just watched on, a huge infectious grin on his fact. What a great lunch period this turned out to be.

-X-

The bell had rang, signifying that lunch period was over. As the trio started down the stairs ready to head back to class. Each of them had felt their absolute best in a long time.

"Heh, this may sound corny. But this possibly may have been the best lunch period I've had all semester." Yang said scratching her cheek

Velvet nodded "Yes."

"Ditto." Garnet said

"I hope that we can have lunch together in the future...um…" Yang blinked "I just realized, I don't know your name."

"Hey yeah, me neither." Garnet pointed out, finding it odd. The whole time they were up on the roof, happily conversing with one another. Not once did any of them bother to ask for the other's name.

Velvet giggled "Oh that's quite alright." She said, assuring them "My name is Velvet; Velvet Scarlatina." she introduced

Garnet gave one of his trademark grins "I'm Garnet Rose, nice to meet you." he said, placing his hands behind his head

"And while you more or less know who I am. I think a proper introduction is in order. The name is Yang Xiao Long. It's a real pleasure to meet you Ms. Scarlatina." Yang spoke in a proper manner, earning another round of giggles from Velvet

"Please, just stick to 'Velvet'." She breathed between laughs "That high class tone does not suit you."

"As ironic that may sound." Garnet added, joining in the laughter.

Yang pouted, but it didn't last long as she smiled and brought a hand to her mouth in mirth as well. The bell rang once again, and students realized it was time for classes to start back up again.

"I guess it's time to get going." Yang noted, she looked to Garnet "Ready to go?"

Garnet nodded "Yeah," he waved to Velvet "It was nice meeting you Velvet. Hope to see you later."

"Yes, take care." Velvet responded to the retreating pair. She started for her own locker, until she ran into a certain someone.

"Vel?"

"Ah Jaune!"

The tall brunette hugged and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. The blonde just had a confused expression on his face.

"Hey," He greeted before pointing down the hall where Garnet and Yang once was "Was that Garnet and. . .Yang, that was just with you."

Velvet looked at the same spot before nodding "Mhm"

Jaune liked slightly nervous and concerned "Um, w-why were you with her?" he asked

Velvet's grin grew wider "Simple luv…" She started down the hall to her locker.

"I was making a new friend."

To be Continued

 **And Chapter Two is done, finally! You guys don't know how happy I am finally getting this chapter for this story up and running. Seriously, it feels great.**

 **I'll admit, this did not feel like it's one of my better moments to writing a chapter. But in defense I'm still getting into the story and what I'm gonna write. Not to mention half the time, I was half-asleep writing this. . .like I am now. XD Anyways…**

 **There was a bit of drama and tension going on in this chapter. Be sure to expect that in the future, but not quite as frequent. Things will settle down and get a bit brighter in the next chapter; of that I'm quite sure.**

 **We also get to see one of the pairings I have set for this story. JaunexVelvet: Scarlet Knight. An odd yet cute I never would expected. But I like, I like it very much. All the pairings for this story are set. Will I have my OCs from Strawberries and Lemons in here? You bet, but for the most pair they'll more or less be side characters unless otherwise.**

 **Well, I guess that's it for now. OH, but before I go, I'm in the process of making a two-shot. It's gonna Male!RubyxNeo, yes another crack pairing that I love. So you can also look forward to that. But for now…**

 **As usual, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, then please be as kind enough to leave a Fave/Follow/and or Review, to tune in next time. And be sure to check out my other works. Any and all support is welcome and appreciated. Until then. . .**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Results and Asking Out

" _*Sigh*_ Okay, time for the moment of truth. The next few minutes will decide whether or not I'm gonna be a mama in 9 months."

Yang let out a shaky sigh as she set the pregnancy test down on the bathroom counter. Her whole body trembled as she sat down on the toilet cover and waited in silence. After Garnet had been sent home the other day after...pretty much fucking each other senseless in her garage. (She still didn't like saying it or thinking it out loud. It always felt embarrassing to say) She immediately ran out to find a pharmacy that was still open. Fortunately she found one that was opened 24/7. After buying what she needed, much to her numbing emotions. Never in her short life did she ever think that she would end up buying a morning after pill along with a pregnancy test at the age of 17. All she had to do was wait. A few days passed since she took the morning after pill, and it was now the weekend. All that was left to do was to take the test.

. . . God, she felt sick. And she wasn't even sure from what at this point.

"I wonder if every potential teenage mother feels like this during a pregnancy test." Yang muttered, a hand to her face.

Checking her scroll for the time, she saw a few minutes had passed. Meaning the test should be done.

' _And the final verdict is. . .'_

-X-

"Come on Zwei, we're almost done. Just a little more."

Garnet let out a smile as Zwei let out an exhausted but cheerful bark. Managing to keep pace with his owner. The two reached the park's statue in the center of the area. Returning to their starting point. Once back, the two collapsed on the ground in front of the bench. Garnet sluggishly reached for his bag and pulled a bottled water and a plastic bowl. He placed the bowl in front of his tired corgi and poured the contents of the water bottle in it.

"Good boy Zwei, I'm so proud of you." He breathed heavily,

Zwei gave a low 'arf' before greedily lapping up the water. Garnet started to take a swig of his water when his scroll started ringing. He quickly dug into his bag for it and pulled it out. Answering it, he continued drinking.

"Hello?" He said, taking a breather from the water.

" _G-Garnet?"_

"Oh hey Yang, what's up?"

Yang was silent for a moment before finally speaking up " _I...got the results."_

"Results? Results for...oh" Garnet's eyes widened in realization

" _Yeah…"_

"So um, what did it say?" A sense of nervousness filling up in his chest. He was met with silence as Yang remained unresponsive.

"Y-Yang?"

" _It's negative."_ Yang said, relief filling her voice " _The test came back negative."_

Despite hearing the relieving news, Garnet remained stunned by news.

"It's negative?" He mumbled, more to himself than to Yang "Huh…"

" _Garnet? What's the matter?"_ Yang asked puzzled, thinking that Garnet would be more excited at hearing that they wouldn't be parents anytime soon.

"Huh?! Oh, it's nothing." Garnet assured "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that we're not going to be teenage parents. It's just that...a part of me is a bit. . .disappointed is all."

" _Disappointed?"_ Yang parroted

"Yeah, I mean; ever since what happened, happened. I started to think about the repercussions about what would occur if you really were pregnant." Garnet explained, rubbing the back of his head before continuing. "And as days passed and I thought about it some more. I realized that a part of me was...kinda excited to be a dad."

He could picture the shocked and surprised look on Yang's face.

"Yeah, it would've been difficult at first, yeah. But we both promised that we'd be there for each other if it ever came to that. Plus, we had my mom and dad to support us as well. So in a way, we weren't entirely alone."

He could've mentioned that in Yang's case, since her family was wealthy. They'd also be financially stable to help take care of the kid. But he didn't want to give his girlfriend the impression that he was only with her for her money. So he left that out.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is...it would've been great raising a child with you." He finished, lightly scratching his cheek.

-x-

On the other side of the call, Yang sat there in bathroom in pure silence. Completely taken aback by what Garnet had just told her, if they had been potential parents.

Now that she thought about it. Would raising a child with Garnet have been so bad? Like he said, even if the test came back positive. He had assured her that he was never going to abandon her. And with how sweet he's been to her as a boyfriend; it was clear that he had no intentions of going back on his word. They also would've had support from his parents. Not to mention, she had financial money to support them and their child.

Well...assuming she would still have it. Lord knows how her parents would've reacted to learning that their 17-year old daughter got knocked up by someone from her school. In their own home no less!

But even if she lost it. She and Garnet still had nine months to prepare accordingly. And on top of everything, Garnet was a kind and caring person. So there was no doubt in her mind that he would be a great father to their son or daughter.

' _Maybe, it wouldn't have been so bad after all.'_ The blonde thought with a smile

The sounds of Garnet stammering brought her out of her musing.

" _Ah, b-but that's just what I think! You don't have to agree with me or anything. I just-"_

"Garnet, Garnet relax, it's okay." Yang giggled, "I get it."

" _Y-You do?"_

"Yeah, and you're right; having a kid with you would be wonderful. A bit challenging, but wonderful regardless."

" _O-Oh…"_ Yang bet ten lien that Garnet blushing deeply right about now.

Smiling Yang continued, "But, that's something to think about in the far future. Let's just focus on the here and now."

" _Ah, hehe right."_

Yang let out a sigh; for some reason. Talking with Garnet lifted a huge weight off her shoulders. She supposed that it had to do with the fact that Garnet would be by her side no matter what. And that in of itself was a comforting thought. She was deep into her thoughts. She nearly missed what Garnet had said next.

" _Hey Yang, sorry to cut this short. But I gotta get going. Zwei's exhausted, and looks like he's about to pass out."_

Yang raised a brow "Zwei?"

" _Oh, my dog; you haven't met him yet. Say hi boy."_

 _*Whine* *Arf*_

" _Yeah, he's tired, so I better get him home. We'll talk later okay?"_

Yang nodded "Sure, no problem."

With that, the call ended and Yang bore a huge smile on her face. Throwing away the test, she stepped out the bathroom with a little kick in her step. Making her way down the hall, she ran into James. Who took notice of his lady's brightened mood.

"Judging by your demeanor, I take it things went well?" He asked.

Yang nodded "Yep, in fact, things have never been better." She grinned.

"If I may speak freely?" At Yang's approval, James continued, "I hope you've learned something from this little panic you and that boy went through. You have your whole life ahead of you. It would've been tragic to see it destroyed because of this one life changing mistake."

Yang's smiled melted into a serious expression, "I understand, and you're right. That one tiny act could've led to some serious complications. But I have no doubts that things could've worked out in the end." She finished with a smile on her face.

James allowed a smile on his face as well "You're certainly confident of all this, aren't you? Especially with that boy, Garnet?"

"Of course, after all?" Yang winked at her butler "Isn't that what love is all about, eh Ironwood?"

-X-

"Mom! Dad! We're back!"

"In the living room sweetheart!"

Garnet smiled as he made his way into the family area. But not before putting an utterly tuckered out Zwei in his bed. He walked into the living room, seeing his parents on the sofa watching tv. When he slung his bag to the side and slumped into an armrest.

"So how was the run?" Summer asked her apparent, dead on his feet, son.

"Tiring." Garnet groaned, his feet were in so much pain, he just wanted to cut them off and be done with it.

Qrow just found his son's discomfort amusing "Well that's the price you pay for wanting to be a part of the Track & Field team."

". . .You think I can resign from the team now?"

The parents chuckled at their son's dramatics. Just as a sigh left Garnet's lips, the teen immediately sat up straight. Earning a raised brow from both the Mr. and Mrs.

"Something wrong kiddo?"

"Not really but, I just wanted to tell you. I spoke with Yang earlier." Garnet paused and swallowed a bit before continuing "She told me the results of the pregnancy test that she took."

The moment he had said that. The sounds on the tv was instantly muted. And both parents faced their son with their full undivided attention."

"And the results?" Qrow asked in an even tone. Though you could detect the seriousness within it.

"Negative." Garnet replied "The test came back negative. Me and Yang aren't going to be parents anytime soon."

And just like that, any tension that had been in the air. Instantly vanished; Qrow serious expression disappearing with it. As a smile graced his rough features.

"Heh, well that's a relief." He spoke, feeling genuinely relieved that his only son wouldn't be becoming a father anytime soon. And he himself being a grandfather.

Summer on the other hand. . .

"NOOOO! My future grand babies!" The matriarch wailed in distraught, sobbing into the arm of the couch. Garnet and Qrow just stared at their mother/wife with a sweat drop profound at the back of their heads.

"Um...mom?"

"Leave her kid, she's gonna remain like that for a good while." Qrow told him, while facepalming.

"I-I knew she wanted grandkids. But I didn't think it was THIS bad."

"Yeah, well you know how your mother is. She's always weak-kneed to cute and innocent faces."

"Makes me wonder how she fell in love with you then." Garnet smirked

Qrow balked, then glared at the quaking Summer who had muffled giggling occurring from her hunched form. He levelled his glare back to Garnet, who was giving an innocent, but shit-eating grin.

"Okay, I see you got jokes now." He turned to a now upright Summer. Who was vainly holding back more laughter. "And you're obviously feeling a lot better if you laughing like that. Well how's this for a joke? Say goodbye to those chocolate chip cookies I was planning on baking for you guys tonight."

And just like that. All humor and giggling immediately went out the window.

"NO!" Garnet screamed, looking absolutely horrified. Out of all the cookies he's eating in his short naive life. His dad's chocolate chips were the absolute best. The only thing was that he only made them every once in awhile. Summer seemed to share her son's sentiment, as she desperately clung to her husband's shoulders.

"Qrow, sweetie, you're talking crazy right now! Let's not doing anything rash!"

Qrow had to resist the urge to cackle like a freaking hyena. It was amazing how easy it was to wrap these two around his finger when it came to cookies.

"Heh, I'll think about it." He smirked "But in all seriousness, now with that little scare out of the way. You have another important issue to deal with."

Garnet raised his brow "I do? What?"

"What else?" Qrow said, almost sounding incredulous "Your first date!"

Garnet's eyes widened while Summer had stars in her eyes.

"D-Date? B-But I thought me and Yang we're already dating?"

"Well true, you two ARE going out." Qrow stated, taking a sip of his brandy "But it technically ain't really official till ya had a date or two."

"You didn't think just having sex was all there was to dating right?" Summer told him, giggling at her son's embarrassed look. "You have to take her out. Make her feel special, things like that."

"Pretty much," Qrow set down his empty glass "Listen, we know you're new and innocent to the relationship scene. But if you don't take proper initiative to things like this. Well, I don't wanna scare ya; but you're gonna lose that relationship as quickly as you gained it."

Garnet's eyes widened before he stared at his knees, balling his hands up into fists.

" _ **And that's what they said."**_

-X-

Garnet had his head in his hand, as he drummed the table absentmindedly with his fingers. Letting out a sigh, he sat up straight and looked at Ren.

"What do you think?"

"Well, for one thing. They do have a point."

It was lunchtime and Garnet had been sitting with Ren, discussing his current dilemma. Out of everyone in the school that Garnet knew of. Ren one of the rare few students that didn't hold any ill will towards Yang. As well as someone who he felt comfortable telling him about his relationship with Yang.

"You know, thinking on it. It's actually a bit surprising that you're going out with Xiao Long. I never would've guessed."

A small blush appeared on Garnet's face "Like I kept saying. Yang's not that bad when you get to know her." He mumbled a bit.

Ren smiled "In any case, I think your parents are right in saying that you should take Yang out on a date."

"I figured," Groaned Garnet as he slumped onto the table "It's just that, I have no idea on what to do. Or where to take Yang for our first date."

"Planning a date isn't really all that hard as people make it seem." Ren told the younger teen "It's just a matter of figuring out what you two would want to do."

Garnet looked at his friend "Really?"

Ren nodded "Any idea for a first date can be valid one. So long as you two are enjoying yourselves in the end."

Garnet poked his cheek, as he thought about it. Though he didn't get the chance as he felt a large weight crash into his back.

"Ah, what the- Nora?! What are you doing?!"

Nora Valkyrie, another one of Garnet's friend that he had made during his time here in Beacon. As well as Ren's childhood friend/girlfriend. The ginger haired girl gave a huge megawatt grin.

"I heard about your little crisis. And I think I have just the idea for your first date!"

Garnet grew excited "Really?!" He then paused in remembrance, "Wait, I thought you didn't care for Yang too much?"

Nora winced a little at the claim. Knowing that Garnet was absolutely right in her opinion of the supposed bully of Beacon. Like many others, Nora didn't really hold Yang in high regards. It wasn't necessarily because of the rumor mill. More often times than not, one can never trust what they say a face value. But it was more of witnessing the blonde's attitude towards others personally. And that right there didn't sit well with the young Valkyrie. But after hearing how Garnet happily talked about his time with Yang. And how genuine he sounded, the ginger-haired teen felt she could at least give Xiao Long the benefit of the doubt… At least, for the time being.

"Well, maybe not at first…" Nora mumbled, looking away. "But I figured I could at least give her a chance. If anything for your sake." She said with a smile "But enough about me, on to your problem."

Garnet raised a brow "What do you have in mind?" He asked, before he found two tickets being shoved in his face.

"I was saving this for me and Ren this weekend. Buuut, seeing as how you're going on your first date. I'd figured these would be suited for you guys."

Garnet gaped purely stunned at the tickets being offered "Wow thanks. . .wait…" He inspected the tickets closer. His eyes widened "Are these tickets to Neo Castillo Amusement Park?! Nora! I can't accept this!"

Nora cocked her head to the side "Why not? I see no problem giving them to you."

"B-But, you told me that you've wanted to go there for a long time!" Garnet stammered "It doesn't seem fair!"

Nora waved off the frantic crimsonette "Don't worry about it. The amusement park isn't going anywhere. Me and Ren can go anytime." She slung her arm around Garnet's shoulder "You just have a great time with Yang. That's all I ask."

Garnet didn't stop the huge grin that was forming on his face as he gave the ginger haired girl a deep hug. "Thanks Nora. I owe you BIG time."

Nora smiled warmly, returning the hug "Don't mention it."

Garnet grinned before getting up and running off. Ren watched the excited young teen run off with a smile on his face.

"Are you sure about that Nora? You really did want to that amusement park for a long time."

"It's fine," Nora threw herself against Ren, hugging him "It's more satisfying knowing that I made someone else happy from my actions."

Ren raised a brow "Oh really?"

Nora snuggled into her boyfriend "Yeah really."

 _-Meanwhile during that time-_

"So how have things been with Garnet lately Yang?"

Velvet was currently on the roof having her lunch with Yang. Ever since Velvet had gotten to know Yang and Garnet. The brunette could honestly say she found kinship with the blonde girl. Unlike the violent bully persona she had been tainted with. Yang was actually a kind and sweet girl, who had a bit of a shy and timid personality to her. Same as Velvet. And because of that, the two had managed to get along great.

And to think, all it took was her gathering the courage to come out and speak to her.

"Everything's been going great! I couldn't be happier Velv." Yang told the brunette. 'Velv' had been a nickname Garnet and Yang had been calling her ever since they've become friends.

"Good I'm glad, so…" A mischievous smirk made it's way onto the brunette's lips. "How far have you and Garnet gone?" She teased.

It had the desired effect as Yang instantly went red in the face. "W-What?!"

"You heard me, how far have you gone?" Velvet playfully tapped her chin, "I can't...quite put my finger on it. But you had a certain _aura_ about you." She grinned, "So spill, what happened?"

By that point, Yang's face was imitating that of a ripe tomato. She quickly waved her hands, wanting to dismiss Velvet's Accusations. "N-N-Nothing happened Velv, I swear." She exclaimed, "Not since-" She quickly slapped her hands over her mouth with wide eyes. Praying that Velvet didn't hear that.

But unfortunately, like shark to blood, Velvet caught that slip up and was immediately on her.

"AHA! So something DID happen. Spill it Xiao Long. I want details!"

Yang looked left and right, hoping for a way to get away from the girl in front of her. But just before Velvet could sink her proverbial fangs and claws into her. The door burst open, revealing one excited Garnet. Who looked around before noticing the two girls.

"Yang!" He called out, waving his arms. "I've been looking for you."

"O-Oh really?" She smiled, silently thanking whatever saving grace was up there for this distraction. "What is it?"

The second she had asked that question. Garnet found himself shuffling his feet. "Um well," he glanced at Velvet, "Hey Velvet, can you give us a bit of privacy? I uh, wanna ask Yang something?"

The brunette pouted a for second, before smiling. "Oh okay." She promptly stood up and turned to leave. But not before giving the blonde one look that told her that they weren't finished. Yang sighed as she watched Velvet leave the roof.

"*Phew* Thanks for the save Garnet." Yang said grateful, earning a confused look from the crimsonette.

"Save? What are you talking about?"

"N-Nothing." Yang quickly waved her hand. "So, what was it that you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh...uh…" Garnet rocked back and forth on his heels, "I wanted to know, are you um… free this weekend? Saturday specifically?"

"Not really," Yang said with a raised brow. "I don't really do much on the weekends." It was the truth as well, seeing as most of her time spent on weekends were usually at home. Either watching TV or on her laptop. Some days however, she would go out and ride her motorcycle Bumblebee.

Such a lavish and proactive lifestyle this rich girl lived, wouldn't you agree?

"Why do you ask?" Yang cocked her head to the side as she watched Garnet shift and shuffle around. Which she admitted was rather cute. "Um Garnet?" She then suddenly found a ticket practically in her face. "H-Huh?"

"Doyouwanttogowithmetotheamusmentparkthissaturday?!" Garnet shot out rapidly, his face beet red.

There was a bit of an awkward silence as Yang blinked. Slowly trying to process what her boyfriend had just said. "Garnet…?" She took the ticket and held it in between her fingers. "Are you asking me out on a date?" She questioned with a small smile.

If it was possible, Garnet's face grew redder by the second. Until he gave a small nod of confirmation. Yang could've sworn she heard a quiet squeal occur in the background. But ignored it altogether. The smile on Yang's face grew larger.

"Sure, I'd love to." The background squealing grew a little more profound. "When and where do you want to meet up on Saturday?"

This time it was Garnet's turn to smile, "Maybe at either of our houses around 12:30-1:00?"

"Alright, then I'll pick you at your house around one then."

"Then it's a date?" Garnet asked, receiving a kiss on his forehead.

"You know it." Yang giggled, only to deadpan next, "You can stop hiding and taking pictures now Velvet!"

A tiny squeak was heard as Velvet, bashfully came out from behind the door. Scratching the back of her head, embarrassed. Garnet gained a sweatdropped while Yang shrugged with a sigh. Though a warm smile was on her face.

"Sorry, but I just couldn't resist. You two are just so cute together." Velvet squealed putting her hands together.

The couple looked at one another. And Yang couldn't help but giggle at her friend's reasoning. It was moments like these that made her time in Beacon so enjoyable.

-X-

The rest of the day had been uneventful and soon Yang, Garnet, and Velvet bid each other goodbye. As the couple rode off on Yang's bike. Velvet started walking in her own direction. And soon she met up with Jaune.

"Hey Jaune." She greeted her boyfriend with a hug.

Jaune smiled, "Hey Velv, how was your day?"

"Oh, my day was rather pleasant. I even had a wonderful lunch time as well."

Jaune paused mid-step to look at Velvet. "R-Really?" He asked hesitantly, "Even though you've been hanging out with...her?"

Velvet frowned, "She has a name you know Jaune. Yang?" The brunette turned to face him. "I know you've been worried about me ever since I've started hanging Yang Xiao Long. But I'm telling you, you have nothing to be concerned about. Yang's actually a pretty nice person."

"And how can you be sure of that?" Jaune questioned, "How can you be sure that she isn't just pretending?"

Velvet raised a brow at that claim "Oh? And what proof do you have. That can make you say that?" She countered, surprising Jaune. "Or are you just relying on the claims made by the rumors in school?"

"But Velv, they're not rumors!" Jaune exclaimed jumping in front his girlfriend. "Yang HAS hurt somebody in the past!"

Velvet calmly looked at her boyfriend, "And again what proof do you have to support that? Did you see her hurt somebody?" She asked, raising a brow.

Jaune faltered a little bit. "N-Not really but-"

"Then you shouldn't be so quick to judge." Velvet interrupted suddenly. "Instead of just believing the rumor mill. Have you even tried learning the full truth of what happened? Have you even TRIED getting to know Yang?" Jaune just remained silent, "I have, and I can honestly say that the rumors I've heard. Are blown WAY out of proportion. I'll admit, Yang has a bit of a temper."

She raised her hand and stopped Jaune who opened his mouth. "But that's something she admits to having a bit of a problem over. Something she's trying to get better in dealing with. Other than that, she's a really nice girl. Who I'm sure you would get along well with Jaune."

"Velvet I…"

"I can't convince you otherwise unless you talk to her yourself. But if you ask me, I think you'll at least want to try and reach out. You wouldn't want to strain your relationship with Garnet even more right?" Jaune looked up at her, "Whether you like it or not, Garnet and Yang are dating. That's something that's not going to change any time soon. But at the same time, Garnet values his friendship with you just as much. He doesn't want to be in a position where he has to be split down the middle. And I know deep down, the feelings mutual right?"

Velvet didn't hear a response, but she could tell that Jaune knew she was right. She smiled softly,

"These are simply just my thoughts on the matter. I'm not forcing you to do anything." She leaned into Jaune, "I'm just asking you to think about it. That's all."

She kissed his cheek and walked off. Leaving the blonde Arc to think about what she had just said.

-X-

He was bored. Bored of looking at the same designs on the four walls, out the window see the tall buildings outside. The T.V provided some form of entertainment. But at this time there wasn't really anything on. He wanted to get up and move around. Just to do something as opposed to laying in bed and doing nothing. But he knew he couldn't really go anywhere. Not when he was under supervision by the doctors. To make sure that nothing was wrong with him. God forbid he went somewhere and he had an attack all of a sudden. Man, he'd never hear the end of it from the doctors, OR his parents.

A sigh left his lips. Sometimes having a health condition sucked.

The constant treatments, all those disgusting medicines he had to take. But worse of all, having to be treated like porcelain glass at times. He hated it; which is why he never liked getting sick. It made him feel less than human in a way.

"Domino?"

-x-

A 15 year old teenage boy with black and white hair and deep blue eyes, looked up. And saw a nurse smiling at him.

"You have a visitor today."

Domino blinked before a smiled appeared on his face when he saw who it was.

Entering the room was a teenage girl nearing six feet with bright red hair tied into a twisted ponytail. And had a pair emerald green eyes. Currently she was wearing the standard Beacon Academy uniform. She gave a small wave to Domino.

"Pyrrha!" Beamed Domino

"Hey Domino," She walked up and sat down next to his bed. "I'm glad to see you're doing better."

End

 **And Done; After a long hiatus since November. Chapter 3 is finally up and running. So sorry to have kept you guys waiting. This chapter took surprisingly longer than I thought it would.**

 **So now we've finally seen the results of whether or not Yang's pregnant. Not going to lie, I was half tempted of making Yang pregnant at times while I was still writing this.. Just to see where I would go with it. But by the end, I changed my mind. Seeing as it would just add to drama. And I'm not really good at writing those out yet. So I figured, let me just stick to my original plan.**

 **We've also meet more of the gang from RWBY, Ren and Nora. Not to mention Velvet trying to convince Jaune to give Yang a chance. Will she be able to do it? Who knows. Only time will tell.**

 **Next chapter, will be Garnet and Yang's first date. Will it be great? Will it go horribly? Will there be awkwardness? Will Summer take a lot of pictures of our little couple? The question are endless, but I'm not going to reveal anything. Just know that you're going to love it. And not to mention be a little surprise. But again, spoilers.**

 **So for now…**

 **Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, then please be kind enough to leave a Fave/Follow/and Review. Tell me what you think of the story so far. And be sure to check out my other works, and give them your support as well. And until then. . .**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


End file.
